Season 1, Episode 5
BoBoiBoy's Weakness is the fifth episode of season 1. In order to help Tok Aba in his Cocoa delivery, BoBoiBoy used his powers for too long which made him forgetful. Plot 'Part 1' After Team BoBoiBoy escaped from Adu Du's Spaceship, Adu Du was seen experimenting a Cocoa, when it was finished, he tested it on Probe, but he only became a Washing Machine. Computer explained that he failed again, Adu Du ordered his Slave Robots to steal Tok Aba's Secret Recipe Book. Early in the morning, Tok Aba woke BoBoiBoy up because he has a problem, BoBoiBoy splitted into three but surprised after they found out that the problem is to deliver Cocoas to the neighborhood. At the shop, Tok Aba gave BoBoiBoy the map and the address where the people whom he supposed to deliver the Cocoas, he also ordered Ochobot to accompany him. for July 2011]] BoBoiBoy splitted into three to make his job easy. Ochobot warned BoBoiBoy that he will get forgetful if he used his powers for too long. Tok Aba is making a Cocoa when Adu Du's Robots surprisingly attacked him and the shop for the second but they were stopped by Gopal, they didn't listen but Gopal transformed them into Chickadees. After Adu Du's Slave Robots failed to get the Secret Recipe Book, Probe tells Adu Du his plan by whispering Popet, but then Adu Du doesn't understand what Probe is saying. Tok Aba gave Gopal a free hot chocolate for helping him in the shop but doens't like him selling the chickadees, BoBoiBoy and Ochobot came back to the shop, but they we're suprised that BoBoiBoy forgot their real names, Ochobot explained that he used his powers for too long while doing his job. Mission 1 : Mr. Kumar BoBoiBoy Earth is delivering Cocoa to Gopal's father but he was surprised when the box is empty, he sti ll forgots it 20 minutes after he came back. It's unknown if Mr.Kumar was really angry because BoBoiBoy delivered the Cocoa late. Mission 2 : Mrs. Yah BoBoiBoy Thunder is delivering Cocoa to Yaya's mother but he mistaken the Burgerman's House instead, so the Burgerman delivered it. Mission 3 : Ying's Grandma BoBoiBoy Wind is delivering Cocoa to Ying's grandmother but he went to the wrong place, the Post Office, the Postman helped him instead to deliver the Cocoa to the right place. 'Part 2' Tok Aba was disappointed what happened to BoBoiBoy but he is still proud of him that he tried his best to do his job, he ordered Ochobot to rest with BoBoiBoy at the back of the job. Probe arrived in the job disguising as Auntie Saodah, Tok Aba remembered that she is Yaya's former neighbour, but Gopal is wondering if she really Saodah, then he remembered that he she is. Saodah explained that she doesn't make Nasi Lemak anymore because he has many siblings, one of them is Leman (disguised by Adu Du), she ordered Leman to bless Tok Aba but he was stubborn, as Saodah thinks that children needs to be polite. She and Leman ordered a Cocoa drink from Tok Aba's Shop when Yaya and Ying suddenly finds out that they are Adu Du and Probe, Probe warned that he will shoot Tok Aba if anyone will move. Ochobot heard Adu Du's voice and woke BoBoiBoy up, when he is at the shop, he mistaken Gopal as Adu Du, Adu Du take the advantage and putted some Cocoa on Probe which transforms him to Super Auntie Probe, soon he shot BoBoiBoy and his friends. When BoBoiBoy regained consciousness, he really likes Super Auntie Probe, Adu Du was suprised why BoBoiBoy likes him, to test if he really lost his memory, he got Gopal, Yaya tried to free him but Probe used knives to trapped him in a tree, Ying quickly got the Secret Recipe Book from Adu Du, Probe used a Spatula to throw her in the sky, Gopal transformed Probe's claws to Mak Timah Cake to free himself. Adu Du asked BoBoiBoy his final request before he destroys him, BoBoiBoy asked him a different question, and suddenly, he splitted himself into three and trapped Adu Du and Probe underground, but then they easily escaped with the Secret Recipe Book and got BoBoiBoy Lightning. Trivia * This is the second time where Adu Du's Robot Slaves attacked Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop. (The first was Season 1, Episode 2). * First episode Probe whispered Popet to Adu Du (Season 2, Episode 4, Season 2, Episode 9). * In one scene, BoBoiBoy Lightning told the Burgerman that Mrs. Yah's House is located in a hill, it's possibly a curved in a street on the map. * First appearance of Gopal's father Mr. Kumar in the series. * First appearance of Ying's Grandmother and the Postman. * If BoBoiBoy doesn't suffer memory loss, he should have knew Mrs.Yah's House because she is Tok Aba's neighbour and Yaya's mother. * When Gopal came closely to Probe when disguising as Auntie Saodah, he thinks that Gopal would turn him into a Burger, this happened in Season 1, Episode 8. vlcsnap-2012-07-10-17h32m38s15.png vlcsnap-2012-07-10-17h27m23s183.png|Season 1, Episode 9 * In the next episode, it was revealed that Adu Du and Probe used BoBoiBoy's weakness when they are trapped. * Nasi Lemak is a special Fried Rice. Gopal mentioned that Auntie Saodah (Yaya's former neighbour) is making that recipe. * The scenes where the Kitchen Knives get's too close in the viewers and Adu Du said "How Dare You" to Gopal is cutted in Disney Channel Asia since it was re-aired in April 2012. * In the ending of both Season 1, Episodes 2 and 4, Adu Du mentioned that he will get BoBoiBoy. * Second episode Probe dressed himself as Saodah (Season 1, Episode 4, Season 2, Episode 11). * Second episode BoBoiBoy called Yaya "Mimi" (Season 1, Episode 1) * The scenes during Adu Du's Cocoa experiment were reused later in Season 1, Episode 11, the Cocoa was changed to Chemical X. * First episode where Gopal says something that he shoudn't say so (Season 2, Episode 12, Season 3, Episode 5) * In the YouTube English Version of this episode, Saodah's name was changed to Mrs. Stephenson. Also, when BoBoiBoy mistakenly called Yaya "Siti Zubaidah" in the Malay version, it was changed to "Margaret" in the YouTube English Version. vlcsnap-2014-04-30-15h12m19s30.png vlcsnap-2014-04-30-15h15m39s35.png vlcsnap-2014-04-30-15h16m09s5.png vlcsnap-2014-04-30-15h16m37s122.png Transcripts For the YouTube English Version of this episode, click here. id:Musim 1, Episode 5 ms:Musim 1, Episod 5 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes